All Kinds of Escape
by SolsticeBorn
Summary: With no concept of love, an insatiable appetite for the erotic, and a great amount of intelligence; Sappho has no idea what she is getting into when trying to seduce Draco Malfoy. Who is nothing more then a man that seems to thrive on his misery.
1. Ignorance is Flattery

**Hello my darlings. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. Let me know what I can do to make it better. I'm not a big dialog person, therefore if you like lots of detail and not too much conversation, go on ahead and read. I will continue this story if I get 5 review, so let me hear it! Lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Ooohhh! D….."_

"_Say my name again!"_

"_Dr…."_

"Why does that always seem to happen when I have a nice dream?" she grunts, staring sleepily at the ceiling of her apartment, as the beaming sunlight hits her face through the blinds. She ponders the blurred name she had been moaning in the fantasy her mind had developed, but she still can't make it out. All she remembers is a shadowed figure over her with piercing steely gray eyes, oh, and his soft, yet strong, touch. Maybe this was the next person she would meet on her path to sexual enlightenment, as she called it, having no concept of love and dreading the idea of marriage.

She turns to the clock by her bed, and groans, "I suppose I should open the shop" and rolls out of bed. She glides over to her bathroom and looks in body mirror on her wall, admiring her curvaceous and exotic naked body, glamorously decorated pierced nipples, and incandescent indigo hair and eyes. Her hair was dramatically longer on one side and cut pixie like on the other; it met at a diagonal angle in the back. She smiled at herself before hopping in the shower and finishing her morning routine. She slips on a tight lace up black top, showing her immense cleavage in a somewhat tasteful way and a matching black peasant skirt before heading down stairs to her shop.

With the flick of her wand, the lights turn on and the sign changes from closed to open. Looking around you can see adult toys, pornographic magical photos, books and all kinds of potions; ones for enlargement, tightening, changing the flavor of your…parts, lubrication, different textures, pleasure enhancement, and the possibilities don't end. Yes, this was a sex store for magical folk. She plops down in the chair behind the check-out counter and waits. She loved her job, helping couples and singles with their sexual discontent. It has always been a passion of hers, maybe a little out of the ordinary, but she finds it very important in any relationship.

A few people pop in; buy a few potions and leave. Thirty minutes before closing she hears the door chime.

"Harry! Ginny! How was the Bertie Bots Every Flavor Potion?" She greets them with a smirk.

"Oh it was wonderful, Sappho!" chimes Harry, seeming a lot more satisfied then his ginger companion. Ginny crosses her arms in distaste.

"Yeah well, he got lucky. Me not so much… I don't want to go down on my partner tasting dirt, grass and earthworm." Ginny spat back. Sappho could do nothing but laugh.

"I warned you... when they say every flavor, they mean-"

"-Every flavor, yeah I know." Ginny half smiles a bit, "I must admit it was fun, even though I got the bloody nasty flavors."

Sappho laughs again, "Well I suggest you get a toy today, they are 50% off. You can't go wrong with that. I have a broomstick shaped one that actually flies into… well you know."

Ginny nods in agreement, and wanders off to see Harry in the potion section once again. Soon they leave, forgetting they have something to attend tonight.

"Where are you two off to?"

"Oh we are heading to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Hermione and Ron tonight," Harry smiles, "Would you like to join us?"

Seeing as it's a Saturday and, for once, she doesn't have plans with other regulars at her corner of town, she decides maybe it's time to get out and find new playmates. Besides it was always fun to hear what Hermione had to say about her lifestyle choices.

She smirked at the sarcasm in her mind, "I'd love to. See you there around half past?"

"Sounds great!" smiled Harry as they exit.

She immediately closes with another flick of her wand, and heads to the spiral staircase at the back of her shop. As she reaches the top, she looks around at her comfortable studio; it's filled with candles, oils, and incense. The room was filled with gold, deep purples and blood reds; it was decorated with multicultural sculptures and art that depicted erotic themes, and covered with plush and gaudy furniture. This was a den for the beast with two backs, sometimes three or four backs depending on the hunger of the beast that dwells in this sensual playground. She glides to her wardrobe, jerks it open and scans the hangers momentarily until she finds - what she calls - her 'hunting' dress. It's a black, spaghetti strap cocktail dress, with a deep neck line almost to her navel and drops in down in the back to just above her bottom. It takes a little magic to keep her large breasts in this thing.

_Maybe I'm going a bit over board with this…nah!_ She shakes it out of her mind as she finishes up with dark smoky makeup to compliment her steady, entrancing indigo eyes, and a glossy nude lip. She adds a little glitter in her cleavage, to make her sun kissed skin shimmer. _Prefect._

He gazes into the glass of firewhiskey as if he was searching desperately for some relief for this misery of his former life. This was his life now; empty, hollow and filled with self-pity. It was pathetic, but it didn't matter. After the war his family fled and his surname had no value. The only thing left was his family fortune and the bottom of this glass so he could feel nothing, but it's dazed warmth. So he didn't have to remember the horrible things he had done to innocent people, and the choices he unwillingly made, all for one dark lord who concluded in being dust in the end.

_Fuck it all_, he thinks before swallowing down the temporary relief. He runs hand through his tousled platinum locks, contemplating his hopeless future. _How pathetic, Malfoy._

"Hey, another round here!"

The bartender sighs and saunters over, "Here you are, Draco. Strange to see you here on a Saturday. You're usually here when it's quiet, like the weekdays. " He says half-heartedly, knowing full well that Draco will not reply.

Draco eyes are focused on the bar's wood grains as the bartender pours him more liquid escape. As the bartender walks away he grasps the glass desperately, staring into its molten amber contents. He was right; it was strange for Draco to be here on the weekend, considering he doesn't like drawing attention to his unkempt appearance. Though, something was telling him he should come tonight, so he put on his best bottom up black shirt and dark jeans. Maybe he will find a more satisfying shag that isn't out of pity for him.

The Leaky Cauldron door swings open, and a sweet, alluring smell teases his nose. He decides to look behind him hesitantly, and his eye reached a very curvaceous woman with violet-blue hair. Her dress wasn't leaving much for the imagination, and yet there was still an air of mystery about her. She looked somewhat familiar; like the seventh year Ravenclaw he remembered from his fifth year at Hogwarts. She looked so, well, exposed and confident, as if she could get whatever or whoever she wanted. In school she was quiet and kept to herself, trying to finish her education as quickly as possible.

_What was her name?_ He puzzled letters in his head, nothing came together. He looked back at his glass and shot it back, the liquid burning his throat in the most pleasant way.

Sappho scanned the room, taking in every face, but one she noticed, was hunched over the bar. His pale frame and platinum hair shuddered after taking back a shot. She had never seen him here before, and was curious to see his face.

"Sappho! Over here!"

She shakes the curiosity out of her head, and turns to her left to see Harry waving his hand impatiently. She grins, seeing Hermione sigh with disapproval as she struts over in their direction, sitting next Harry.

"I already got one with your name on it." He hands her a butter beer.

"Oh, why thank you pal!" She smiles wide, gulping down a good amount of her beverage.

He had always been a great friend to her, not to mention she was his first. However it didn't hinder their relationship, considering she had never grasped the concept of love or emotional connection. Maybe it was from her upbringing, being orphaned at the age of four. He pureblood parents had got in a terrible flying car accident, and she has been jumping from foster house to foster house since; that is until she finished at Hogwarts. Though, no one ever wanted to adopt her, she had her own views on life and was sexually aware at a very young age. Maybe, it was because she was too smart for her own good.

"Sappho, you're such a beautiful and smart young woman. You even graduated top of your class. I don't understand why you dress like, well…" Hermione scolds.

"A hussy, a slut, a confident woman who is open about her sexuality?" Sappho jokes. Harry, Ginny and Ron all giggle a bit. "Hermione, I dress this way because I want to. I like to show off my body. It's hard for a lot of women to do so cause of their insecurities. I'm proud of my body, so why should I hide it?"

Hermione scowls in defeat. Sappho was one of the only women that could out smart her.

"Well, with a body like that I don't see why you would want to hide it!" Ginny chimes.

"Why, thank you Ginny." She glances back over at the young man at the bar, "Hey, who is the blonde at the bar over there?"

The four of them, stare at her blankly as silence falls over them. Ron has a hint of disgust on his face.

"That's Draco Malfoy," he growls. Sappho focuses on Ron as he continues, "He's nothing more than a drunk, these day. Pathetic."

"Draco, oh he was one of the fifth year Slytherin boys that used to glance over at me every time we were in the Great Hall," she remembers him very well, a smug little prick, but he always seemed to undress her with his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking.

"He was quite a handsome, little bad boy." She bites her lip, slightly aroused by the thought of having him on top of her, as she eyes the back of Draco's head. She guzzles the rest of her butter beer and powers down a shot of firewhiskey, steam shooting out her nose.

"Ugly little fucker, if you ask me," Ron murmurs, promptly feeling a sharp pain in his side from Hermione's elbow.

"I'm going to introduce myself," she says assertively, "Have a good evening."

Harry grabs her arm delicately, "He really is a mess, I should warn you. Ever since the war ended…"

"Well, maybe he needs some of the Sappho charm to bring some life back into him," she adds with a smirk, and gently sliding her wrist out of his grasp. "I say you should wish me luck."

She grabs Harry's shot of rum playfully, shallows it down and knocks it on to the table. She runs a finger down his neck, before gliding off to the bar. Harry's cheeks flush magenta as he watches her large backside swing from side to side. Ginny jabs him in his side.

"Ow!" he looks over at Ginny, who is scowling at him. "What?"

She just raises an eyebrow and shakes her head.

"Well she just has no boundaries," Hermione bluntly point out, "Why are you even friends with her, Harry?"

"She's a genuine, upfront and is a very understanding person, believe it or not," Harry says defensively, "So she's a bit flirtatious, but she never crosses any lines with relationships."

"_A bit_ is an understatement," Ron laughs.


	2. Deja Vu

Welcome back, my darlings, sorry for the wait. I like to take my time and let each part come to me as I go.  
_Warning_: There is some explicit content, but I tried to be delicate about it, so I don't get in too much trouble.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Draco stares into the bottom of his glass, comparing it to the emptiness in his soul. That sweet smell tempts his nose once again, but this time it's followed by the clack of heels. They stop right next to him. That smell, rouses something in him he hasn't felt in a very long time.

"Hello, Draco," She almost whispers into his ear. Her voice sent a shiver down his spine.

He looks to his left and sees that same young woman that entered the bar earlier. Her indigo eyes focused on him like he was her prey; as a hungry smirk laid on her luscious, labret pierced lips. She was the ideal of a rebel sex symbol; piercings, tattoos, unbelievable curves and confidence. This was a woman that would put up a fight in bed, which enticed him even more.

"I'm Sappho Edeline Xadrian. I believe we went to school together." She speaks with a swagger in her voice, strong and glamorous, as her hips sways side to side in order to feel comfortable on her heels. He couldn't help but to drag his curious eyes down her body, and seeing her ample breasts being lightly draped with just a bit of black silk cloth. Flashes of him ravaging her, making her say his name; made his mind wonder before answering her.

"Xadrian, huh? You're that orphaned, pureblood seventh-year that took Potter's virginity in my fifth year." He said with a cold-hearted tone. He slowly shows his signature smirk. "It's a bit revolting if you ask me; a beautiful pureblood, like yourself, with a half-blood. You should have had a go with me."

She laughs, mocking his forced ignorance. She didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented, so she decided to only hear what she wanted.

"I'm going to pretend that is your way of flirting with me. Your blatant ignorance is one thing that hasn't changed about you." She taunts.

"_Blatant ignorance! _How dare you insult -" he protests, but is distracted by her leaning in to him and a hand running down his leg. She could smell the whiskey on his lips.

"Though, reading between the lines, I believe you called me beautiful." She winks, and lifts herself off of him. "I say it's time for another round, don't you?"

She gives Draco a warm smile, then waves down the bartender and orders them both a double shot of rum.

"Bottoms up!" She dares as she takes back the sweet, distilled molasses with ease. Draco raises a brow, before taking back his shot; this was much better then burning his esophagus with fire whiskey.

_She's captivating, and yet I believe she is the one hitting on me. _He ponders, while lecherously eyeing her well-endowed body and beautiful features. _I'm supposed to be in control of this. She insults me, compliments herself, and then gets me a shot? What kind of game is she playing at? Fuck, she has a nice physique… Don't get distracted! She's just another dumb slut… to fill this void I have in my soul…fucking pathetic!_

"What do you think you doing, Ms. Xadrian? It's not worth my time to play your bloody games." His words are like ice. She's staring intensely at him, as if trying to burn right through the back of his head.

"Well if you don't want to play games, I'll get right to the point." The fiery tone in her voice seemed to sting his ears, "Since romancing you just won't work. I was planning on flirting a bit, getting you a bit sloshed, then taking you back to my place for a bit of fun."

She smiles smugly and raises an eyebrow. He had a feeling she could see right through his bullshit, but continued to attempt to seduce him. Thing was, it was working; her self-righteous attitude, and intent on getting exactly what she wants, stimulated him.

_She could have been a Slytherin with that attitude. _He ponders, attempting to read her eyes, which seemed to be full of knowledge and cunning. There was so much more underneath the easy exterior she dressed herself to be. She pushed aside the facts about his family and their involvement with the Dark Lord, and didn't show any remorse. She reflected his lust and need for companionship in her eyes, whatever that companionship may be. She wanted to fill that emptiness in his heart, mind and soul; whether it is for just one night or however long it may take to enlighten him. Show him the simple joys and pleasures in life; what it feels like to truly touch, taste, smell, see, and hear life. You could see so much within her eyes.

"Quite frankly, Mr. Malfoy, you are starting to bore me." Her eyes began to become cold, and she turned away from him, reviling the giant raven tattooed on her back. Its wings stretched over her shoulders; colored with blacks, blues and purples. Its eyes were gold and bronze, seeming to reflect her house crest.

As she started to drift away, Draco could feel himself reaching out for her, encircling his hand around her arm. She wasn't the dumb slut he thought she would be, as she had continued to insult him. Fire was burning in his mind, how dare her! Sappho whipped around and glared at him with a slight smirk on her full lips; it seemed as if she was still playing games and was winning. He was supposed to be winning over her, not the other way around. He didn't understand it, and it irritated him. Why did he even grab her arm to stop her?

"Draco, just Draco." He lets the word slip out of his mouth, cursing at himself for allowing such comfort in informalities. Her smirk turns into a warm smile, as he lets her wrist free.

"Well, _Draco, _since you seem interested in my company and I'm losing my interest in yours," she lies, while delicately resting herself back on her previous seat next to him, "please, entertain me."

"Cocky aren't we?" he teases with a smile, as he turns toward her in his stool. "I appreciate the honesty, _Sappho,_ though you have forgotten to take something into account. After one night with me, you may find yourself obsessively in love with me; as has happened many times before."

"Oh, is that so? That is entertaining. Though, I doubt it." She laughs, raising an eyebrow at his assumptions. She has no interest in love, how could she even consider falling in love with this helpless piece of work. Though, she found it intriguing that he still thinks so highly of himself, at least it seemed on the outside. His smile makes her bite her lip, to hold her back from snogging him right then and there.

"You will be sorely mistaken after tonight, and I suppose your place will suffice." Draco says arrogantly, while straightening himself up from the bar stool. Standing made his world spin temporarily, realizing how much he has had to drink. She gives a sly grin, as she stands up slowly.

"Well then, shall we?" She says casually, while putting her arm in his.

They head to the door together arm in arm, casual and nonchalant. She takes a moment to look over at Harry, and winks. Harry just stares, while Hermione shakes her head in disapproval.

"Well here we are, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to change." Sappho suggests as she grabs a few things from her wardrobe and glides into the bathroom, smiling lustily at him before shutting the door.

Draco collapses on to the end of her bed, feeling the small studio apartment twist around him. Maybe it was that last double shot of rum that really got him to this point. As his eyes became still, he half-heartedly admired her extravagant room. The old, plain windows were adorned with heavy scarlet velvet drapes and black lace shades. Her bed was a warm and inviting shade of deep purple; the pillows of satin and gold trim, and the sheets also satin but black. He could smell hints of clove and spicy incense all over the room. He spotted a gold Kama Sutra figurine sitting on a black bedside table, and found it amusing how in the world anyone would be able to bend like that. He turns his head to stare at his feet, before drunkenly attempting to take off his black sneakers.

_I don't know if I can do this tonight, I don't want throw up on the poor lady, _he considers, then shakes it off. Why would he care? Then again, why does it matter anymore, he has no one to impress and no one to serve. He only has himself; a cowardly, yet pompous, failure with nothing left, but his terrible past. He wipes the depressing thoughts from his mind, trying to get in to the spirit of this evening. She was nothing like he had smoothed over before, she was alternative, and really had an air of carelessness when it came to sexual encounters.

The bathroom door swings open, dramatically, as Sappho sways he body as she approaches him slowly. She had slipped herself into a lightweight corset that rested just under her push up bra, which lifted her large breasts perfectly. Her corset was a satin black with reflective gold pinstripes all along it, and the bottom was trimmed with gold lace. Her bra matched as well as her lacey thong; though the bra had lace on the straps as well as down her cleavage, and her thong had elastic lace all around the waist. He felt himself feel hot in his high-end jeans, as his eyes complimented her every curve and every flaunted asset. She looked hungry, and yet relaxed, as though there was no need to rush anything. Like a lioness patiently waiting to attack and kill her pray. She has her wand in hand before flicking it in her hands. As the lights go out, candles of all shapes and sizes light up at once, and music is turned on low, setting an ambiance of sensuality. He can see her lush lips shine in the candlelit room, persuading him want to crush his lips on to them. She stops right in front of him, bends her hips to the side while placing a hand on her side, and gives him a victorious smirk.

"Speechless, Draco? She purrs, as she mounts him gently, her knees on either side of his thighs. She skillfully peels away his button-up shirt, and tosses it aside, revealing his pale and muscular chest and abdomen. She traced a hand down his rock-like chest, feeling his racing heart on her fingertips.

"Hardly," he lies, feeling his body beating blood all over his body. He could feel his sickness disappear and his intoxication drift away, as if she was his cure. He wanted more of her medicine, he craved to hold her closer and maybe taste her antidote on her wet lips. Though, he dare not show it without some brute force.

"I think you may be a bit over dressed," he teases as he unzips her corset and lets it drop to the ground, showing her chiseled stomach which was adorned with belladonna tattooed up her left side. He slithers his soft, strong hands around her waist, and spin her around on to the bed. Asserting his dominance, climbs on top of her and pins her arms above her head. She tilts her head to the side and lets out a soft moan, before returning her deep gaze into his steely eyes. He wanted her, and he could feel it within the heat in his jeans, but another feeling was present. It was new to him, his heart pounding in his chest, nervousness? He denies it, but still feels his breathing quicken. What was he waiting for? He could have been inside her by now, ravaging her. Something was holding him back, something deeper in his mind. He releases his grip and sits up, contemplating what the hell was going on in his head, and cursing at him-self.

"Is something wrong?" Sappho says with genuine concern in her voice, as she rests up on her knees. She could see the restraint and confusion in his cold eyes. He looks away, trying hard to not show any emotion. Her scoots closer to him, and places a hand on his face, gently pressing it to face her. He stares deep into her eyes, like he were to find the answer there. She leans in and presses her lips onto his; his worries dissipated and warmth filled his chest with comfort. He felt himself sink into her, slowly laying back on top of her, disappearing into her soft lips. He presses his tongue on her teeth, desperate for more of this feeling, and she lets him explore her mouth. She reaches down and starts up buttoning his pants, and he slithers out of them, including his boxers; while he pulls off her underwear. They release themselves for a breath of air, and then he unlatches her bra and peels it off her full breasts, admiring her piercings. He presses himself into her warm body, to fuse their nudity together. He could feel his heart beat on his ribs, as he stares into her welcoming eyes and runs a hand through her feather-soft hair. He pulls her in for another kiss, this one is deep and sensual; something he would have never expected himself doing.

He releases and runs a hand down her soft skin, trailing down to her hairless warmth and runs a finger inside her wetness. She lets out an eager moan, as she pulls him into her hard. Muttering a contraception spell, he delicately enters her tight flower; a pleasurable sensation runs all over his body. She lets out a surprised moan, her body shakes under him.

"Oh my god…"she whimpers under him, "Thank you for going slow with that elephant trunk you had hidden in your trousers."

He lets out a light laugh and smirks, "You're very welcome."

She felt him plunge into her deep, letting out an extended moan for every strong thrust. With every thrust, came a flash of her dream she had had that morning. Those steely, piercing eyes and that strong, gentle body; it was him.

"Ooohhh! Draco!" She heard herself moan.

"Say my name again!" He demands softly.

"Draco!"


End file.
